


11:11

by noa_artist



Series: Dianakko One Shots [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, F/F, Heavy Angst, Poetic, Poetry, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/pseuds/noa_artist
Summary: "It's 11:11, make a wish!""Okay.""What was your wish?""To forget you and to get over you.""Why do you want to forget me?""It's been five years already Diana, you're no longer here."





	11:11

_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick..._

The clock made a sound, the hands are slowly becoming one.  
The minutes and hours hit 11:11 together. Lingering on their spots as Akko reminisce.

She went up on the stairs of that old house again, the world was coloured in dim colours and the walls almost collapsed, but she continued to go upstairs. She passed by a window on her way, it shimmered brightly from the sunny day outside.  
She was reminded of a faraway bright day, where both of them were on a typical garden. The brunette wandered on the grass, everything seemed so vivid back then, even the grass was greener than it usually is. Then everything became monochrome, her blonde friend was sleeping beside the tree.  
The Japanese approached her, being centimetres apart from her face with a huge bright grin.

She continued to go upstairs, That cold and colourless place suddenly became warm and was glowed with shades of orange and red, The same blonde was lying on the couch, her legs were up and she smiled such a joyful smile. It used to be her home, but it didn't feel like it anymore.  
Then the world became black and white again, the girl was walking away, the field that used to be green was a gloomy shade of grey. But that smile still remained. Akko didn't remember why Diana smiled.

_It's 11:11_

The brunette was back to her room, It felt as if she was in a dream, that room seem to be in a blur, but she could still see the clock on the wall clearly, the hands were still on the same place, pointing at 11:11. 

_When there's not much time left to the day,_

She could see her eyes again, looking somewhere before looking down, as if they try to hold a cry inside. Akko wondered if she was that bad for the other, did she make her upset? Perhaps she was wrong and her happiness wasn't Diana's happiness.  
The world became dark again before she was back to that same room, feeling trapped and overwhelmed in it.

_When we used to make our wishes and laugh._

The scene changed again, the laughter of both of them was heard. An empty book has flipped the pages quickly with the wind from the opened window.  
"Akko! close the window please!"  
The golden-haired girl was reading a book on the floor, she was so focused on it, it was mesmerising.  
"It's hot in here! At least the fresh air helps a little!"  
She left the music sheet on the desk before closing the window, that song was long forgotten.

_Everything reminds me of you_

No matter how much she tried to sing it alone, it didn't sound the same without Diana's voice. The blonde's parts were just a reminisce. Akko tried to read the same book Diana was reading, but the words were blurred, she barely understood a thing.

_The wind is as cold as the edge of your heart._

Although that window was long closed, the curtain still moved by the wind, lingering at what it did when the wind was still around to blow it. Pink rose petals fell on the other side of the window. Outside. where everything was happy and free.

_When I open the window you blow in_

"Akko,"

The blonde looked restless and upset on the couch, in an instant that small world became monochrome again. The brunette was in front of a cupboard full of books and tapes, She tried to reach to the videotape on the highest shelf, if only she wasn't short she could've got it easily.  
Diana waking up beside her flashed in her head, her wavy blonde hair was messy and she smiled at her sleepily.  
That memory glitched like a movie on an old TV show.

_When this time passes..._

Like a dream, The curtain continued to fly with the wind, The petals that fell were back to the vase outside. As if nothing happened. It's how it was used to be but it didn't make sense.  
What you've lost can't return.  
That girl flashed in her head for a mere second, a cold expression was on her beautiful face. That's how they used to be, that's how they are now.  
That moment passed fast like a movie, then she was back to reality.

_Will this break up be over?_

Akko was back on that dark world, finally reaching the attic of her house. Where old memories were played. Memories she would like to forget.

_Will I forget you?_

She passed down an old, lone chair, sitting beside the window. waiting for someone. The blonde sat there like a ghost who haunted her, looking at the outside world from the window. Akko wondered if she would leave that chair to go outside, that chair wasn't comfortable but Akko rather sits on an uncomfortable yet familiar seat than to go somewhere that might no have a place to sit on.

_Everything finds its place and leaves_

"Akko,"

She turned around, the whole world was dark except herself. She hoped she would see someone, but she only saw the coldness and the blackness encompassing her. She sighed before she turned away.

_You took all of me and left_

She heard the ocean waves, it was night but the waves still sparkled with the moonlight. The waves were free, they moved wherever they liked, but they always fell on the sand, right? The brunette opened a door before she left that place behind, going outside towards the beach. 

_But like the two hands of the clock in my heart_

She ran towards her freedom, even though it was pointless and she would be back to the same place again, empty-handed.

_I keep lingering in the same place._

She was back at the same place where everything seemed like it was a dream, she was sitting on her bed, before collapsing in it. Too exhausted to deal with her wavering heart.  
The matress was white and comfortable, and she could reminisce more about her lover. She was her angel, her saviour. 

"Let's go to the beach together!"  
"Isn't it winter?"  
"So what? The beach is more beautiful in winter! The waves are more wild and free!"  
"Haha, I think in the summer is more fun, the water cools you,"  
"Okay, we'll go next summer?"  
"Yep!"  
"You promise Akko?"  
"I promise!"

_I believe I'll be over you_

She heard the summer waves as she slept, it was already morning. She doesn't remember her white mattress being next to waves, but there it was. Water surrounded her everywhere, but she didn't seem to care.  
It reminded her of the blonde who used to do the same.

_Like a strange flower that blooms in-between seasons_

She walked on the sand, her hair flew in the air and the flood and streams hitting the shore were like a melody to her ears. She glanced at the water, studying the way it moved. The sea rose and fell. Foam flew all over from the strong movements.

_Like the morning star that hangs between days_

She was right, the sea was more impressive when it was free. When the streams moved wherever they want without something restricting them. She wanted to be free of her pain like these oceans, she wishes she could leave these memories behind like Diana did.

_All of this..._

Akko covered her ears, tears wanted to flow down from her face like the water hitting the shore and sand.

_Some day..._

But instead of sobbing, she looked away from the water, closing her eyes as she looked back to a happier time.

_Will pass..._

The tape started to play, showing a trip from a long time ago. A voyage to a faraway place where the grass was greener than it usually is.

_Everything finds its place and returns_

Travel on the train, the scenery was breath-taking. the brunette smiled brightly from the landscape's beauty. The blonde smiled in the same manner as well, feeling happy to share that trip with the other. The movie continued, moving to the next scene.

_If I finally smile as if nothing happened..._

The blonde smiling widely on the plane as they finally landed, they went to a meeting that day. Akko didn't remember that meeting but she remembered it was their last meeting together before Diana left her to follow a different dream.  
Then they were together, it was drizzling yet the blonde protected her from the rain, a huge smile was on her face. Akko stared at the sky above them, wondering when the rain would stop so Diana won't have to get wet for her.

_Calling out your name_

Akko replaced the tape on the attic, a film of Diana sitting on a bed on a dim room, looking at the floor, then the short focused on her face as she gazed at the brunette face.

_Won't hurt as much as it does now..._

She was back at the ocean, Still watching the sea. but the sea was calm now, sitting still in its place.  
"Akko,"  
She turned around to her voice calling her name, but nobody was at the beach. Only her.

She woke up in her bedroom again, as if all of it was just a dream. Her phone was ringing repeatedly. She sat up on her bed, the world seems to get gloomier and darker as the rings continued. She reached for her phone.  
_"the phone you have dialled has been changed"_

Tears rolled down her face as she realised that she would never be able to reach her again.

She went up on the stairs of that old house again, the world was coloured in dim colours and the walls almost collapsed, but she continued to go upstairs. She passed by a window on her way, it shimmered brightly from the sunny day outside.

_I believe..._

The projector showed her one last memory before it shut down. A Memory of Diana sobbing on that uncomfortable chair, her eyes looked at the floor as streams went down from her eyes. It was black and white and it shattered the brunette's heart apart.

_I'll be over you_

That's the memory she couldn't reach.

She was back on her bed, closing her eyes as the world became black once again.

_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick..._

The clock made a sound, the hands are slowly becoming one.  
The minutes and hours hit 11:11 together. Lingering on their spots as Akko reminisce.

"It's 11:11, make a wish!"  
"Okay."  
"What was your wish?"  
"To forget you and to get over you."  
"Why do you want to forget me?"  
"It's been five years already Diana, you're no longer here."

**Author's Note:**

> No proof-reading, wrote it on the spot as an spontaneous one shot.  
It doesn't really have a plot, just a dream inside a dream inside a dream as Akko reminisce about her relationship with Diana.  
Would love to hear your theories ;)
> 
> Please continue to the next one shot: Gravity that tells Diana's side of the story (literally just click Next Work)


End file.
